This invention relates to partitions, such as those made up of panels, and particularly to those that may be readily moved and assembled without causing the partitions to become permanently affixed.
Such partitions are found useful to subdivide an area as for offices, and now are found in a wide variety of forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,145 by G. F. Kotrbaly teaches the use of downwardly open extended tabs on tongues engaging receiving slots for holding the stud or stanchion and wall portions in a self supporting locked together manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,677 by O. A. Springs, Jr., et. al., teaches the use of a post having a keyhole slot and a stud with a shank and an enlarged head attached to the panel for locking the panel to the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,440 by W. C. Watkins teaches the use of downwardly extending tabs on the panel and upward extending tabs on the post section for securing the panel to the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,287 by J. S. Guillon teaches the use of vertical tongue and groove engagement between the post and panel for securing them together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,374 by William S. Spamer, et. al., teaches the use of multiple apertures formed in the upright and notched bracket elements carried by the panel for engaging the aperture to secure the panel to the uprights.